Fièvre By Zatii
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: Pendant la bataille finale, Harry a reçu un sortilège inconnu. Et devinez qui doit remplacer PomPom quand elle ne peut plus assurer la guérison de son patient ? Snape bien sur ! Mais tout ne ce passe pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé...
1. Bataille & sortilège

Comme promis a certain d'entre vous, une nouvelle fic ^^

Les perso' ne sont toujours pas a moi T-T et je gagne rien avec ce torchon XD

Ce texte a était corrigé par ma tite Booky qui a eu pitié de mon orthographe déplorable XDD

Je ne prend pas en compte les livres et les pensées sont entre *...* ^^

Bonne lecture et si vous avez quelque chose a dire, vous savez ou cliquer :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Partout, des cris, du sang. Les éclairs verts retentissaient dans tous les coins de Poudlard. La dernière bataille enfin. Depuis le temps que tout le monde l'attendait… L'ordre du phénix se déchainait contre les mangemorts, les meurtriers des personnes qui leurs étaient chère. Ici et là des corps s'effondraient sous la douleur des sorts ou sous la tristesse de la perte d'une personne…

Au centre de la grande salle, Voldemort attendait. Potter allait venir à lui. Il allait le torturer et le tuer. Et enfin toute cette mascarade de prophétie se terminerait. Harry avançait rapidement, la volonté de vaincre, de mettre fin à tout ça lui donnait des ailes… ou plutôt donnait de la puissance à ses sorts.

Il avançait aisément vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Et quand il y arriva Voldemort ne put que l'accueillir d'un sourire sarcastique.

_-Alors Potter, près à mourir jeune ?_

_-Qui a dit que c'est moi qui allais mourir vieux serpent desséché ?!_

Le combat entre les deux personnes de la prophétie débuta, une chose était sure, aujourd'hui, un des deux n'en sortirait pas vivant.

_*1mois plus tard* _

_-Il ne se réveille toujours pas professeur… Vous avez voulu que je m'occupe de lui pour ne pas lui infliger Sainte Mangouste à son réveil. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il se réveille là-bas plutôt que pas du tout !! _

_- Calmez-vous PomPom. Le jeune Harry se battrait encore moins là-bas. Il est chez lui ici. Poudlard est sa maison et je suis persuadé qu'il sait où il se trouve._

_-Certes mais la fièvre ne baisse pas… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux plus m'en occuper jour et nuit ! _

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas PomPom, une personne va vous remplacer, le temps que vous vous reposiez. Et pour que vous réfléchissiez au calme._

_-Qui ?_

_- Une des rares personnes qui a toujours réussi à le faire réagir…_

C'est ainsi que Dumbledore transporta Harry Potter dans l'appartement de l'une des personnes qu'il déteste le plus au monde : Severus Snape.


	2. Snape infirmier ?

Même chose que pour le chapitre 1 ^^

La suite bientot (c'est a dire quand jaurais écrit et quand Booky mettra un peu de sa flemmardise de coté pour corriger XDDDD)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le directeur se dirigea donc vers les cachots, là où se trouvaient les appartements de Severus. Il entra sans prévenir et fut accueilli par un Snape, baguette à la main, prêt à une éventuelle attaque.

_-Par Merlin ! Ne pourriez-vous pas frapper comme tout le…_

Le regard de Severus se porta sur le corps qui flottait derrière le directeur.

- Que venez-vous faire ici avec le corps de monsieur Potter ?

- Puis-je l'installer quelque part pendant que je vous parle Severus ?

Devant l'air grave du vieil homme, le professeur de potion ne put qu'acquiescer et lui indiqua sa chambre. Une fois Harry bordé, Dumbledore revint dans le salon et s'installa en face du professeur.

_- Il va très mal Severus… PomPom est proche de la crise de nerf et ne sait plus quoi faire pour que cette fièvre disparaisse. _

_- Les sorts de Voldemort ont toujours été créés de façon à ce qu'on en ressorte pas intacte._

_- Certes cher ami, certes… Mais tout sort peut être retiré et…_

_- Pourquoi l'avoir conduit ici Albus ?_

_- Je pense que vous êtes le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose pour monsieur Potter._

_- Je suis certain que ma connaissance en magie noire est supérieure à celle de Pomona mais…_

_- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça Severus …_

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de l'homme en noir, Dumbledore s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de s'expliquer.

_- Vous avez toujours su faire réagir Harry. J'espère qu'il en sera de même cette fois-ci._

Sans d'autres mots, Albus se leva prêt à quitter la pièce.

_- Attendez Albus ! Ce dont ce gosse a besoin c'est de médecins compétents ! Pas d'un maitre de potion !!_

_- Je pense au contraire que vous saurez très bien le soigner mon ami. Prenez bien soins de lui. Après toutes ses épreuves, il le mérite._

Le directeur sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Severus hébété. Lui ? Prendre soins de Potter ? C'est une mauvaise blague non ?

Mais visiblement le directeur ne revenait pas. Des gémissements sortirent le professeur de son état et il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était poignant. Ce jeune homme, à peine majeur rouge de fièvre et entrain de pleurer…

_- Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi…_

_- Monsieur Potter calmez-vous… Personne ne vous veut du mal ici. Calmez-vous._

Tout en disant cela, l'homme c'était rapproché, un peu paniqué. Que devait-il faire pour que ce gosse arrête de pleurer…

_*Albus merde ! Pourquoi moi ?! Vous ne savez pas, depuis le temps, que je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les gens ?!*_

Il posa automatiquement sa main sur le front brulant du jeune homme.

_- Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi…_

_- Chut Harry, tout va bien, je vais prendre soin de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller…_

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce sans s'en rendre compte et, bercer par ses murmures, Harry finit par arrêter de pleurer et resombra dans l'inconscience…

_*Albus, dans quoi m'avez-vous entrainé Merlin…*_


	3. Souvenirs & interrogation

Voila voila alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier **Nekochan Miharu, stormtrooper2, jument** **fiere et akya07. **Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira....

Et merci ma tite Booky, correctrice attitré u_u XD

que dire que dire les pensées sont toujours entre *...* Les personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas (même pas Snape T-T) et jgagne toujours pas d'argent ^^

Bref Bonne lecture, dite moi ce que vous en pensez et vos attentes pour la suite !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'est ainsi que le redoutable professeur de potion se retrouvait infirmier personnel pour le Saint Sauveur.

Une fois Harry endormit, Severus le fixa quelques secondes. Sa main était toujours sur son front dans un geste affectueux, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il regardait ce jeune homme, le même que celui qu'il avait vu combattre le soir de la bataille et pourtant… Etait-il possible que la personne couchée dans ce lit, si faible, si fragile, soit la même que celle qui a combattu et exécuté le mage noir ?

_- Je sens que votre rétablissement va me donner beaucoup de mal monsieur Potter…_

Et sur ces paroles, il sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit. Le sommeil du malade était assez agité comme ça pour qu'il puisse se permettre de le réveiller même accidentellement.

_*Me voilà à prendre soin du bien être de Potter…*_

Son attention fut attirée par des documents sur la table basse. Il s'installa sur son canapé et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu avant de les lire. Le dossier médical d'Harry Potter. Albus avait dû lui faire parvenir. Effectivement pour soigner quelqu'un mieux vaut savoir où on met les pieds…

La lecture complète lui prit toute l'après-midi et une grande partie de la nuit. Il apprit qu'Harry était arrivé en mauvais état à Poudlard pour sa première année. Sous alimentation, traces de maltraitance…

_*Merlin, comment un si jeune enfant a pu survivre à tout ça…*_

Snape se remémora son premier cours avec le jeune Harry, son comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop injuste oui. Même si son devoir de le protéger nécessitait qu'il se tienne à distance du garçon. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort…

_*Comment réagira-t-il en se réveillant et en voyant où il se trouve et avec qui ?*_

Repenser à son passé avec Harry lui fit se rappeler que malgré la fin de la guerre, le garçon le détestait toujours. Certes maintenant tout le monde savait que Severus était du coté du bien, mais cela suffira_-t-il_ à effacer des années d'humiliation en tout genre ?

_*Se torturer l'esprit avec le passé ne sert à rien Severus. Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est que le petit se réveille… Après tu pourras réfléchir à sa réaction et à ta manière d'agir en conséquence.*_

Sur cette bonne résolution, le professeur se replongea dans la lecture du dossier pour arriver aux examens récents sur l'état du survivant. Et ce que lut Severus ne le rassura pas. La fièvre d'Harry était quasi-constante. Pas moins de 38.5. Cela faisait qu'il se déshydratait très vite et qu'il avait du mal à garder les nutriments essentiels dans son organisme. Aucun renseignement sur le sort lancé.

_- Mouais… Rien de bien concret donc…_

Snape réfléchissait intensément. Sans informations sur le sortilège, aucun moyen de trouver un contre-sort. Alors peut-être qu'une potion pour stabiliser son état… Alors oui, peut être la seule solution serait que Potter prenne cette potion toute sa vie, mais il valait mieux ça que de mourir non ?

Sur cette bonne résolution, Severus était prêt à se mettre au travail. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire mais en passant devant sa chambre, il ressentit le besoin d'aller le voir. Sans bruit il entra. La nuit était bien avancée dehors et la lune éclairait la pièce d'une pale lueur.

Le professeur s'approcha lentement du lit. Harry n'avait pas vraiment bougé. La lumière de la lune accentuait cette impression de fragilité. Le front toujours luisant de sueur les traits tirés, emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

_- Continue de te battre Harry tu n'as pas survécu à tout cela pour mourir de la fièvre…_

Ces mots chuchotés étaient sortis naturellement. Un encouragement pour ce jeune homme qui d'après son dossier médical avait vécu tant de misères en si peu de temps. Snape épongea la sueur sur le front du garçon et tout aussi naturellement il posa ses lèvres près de la cicatrice. Un geste plein de tendresse et de douceur. Deux choses peu habituelles et caractéristiques du maître de potion.

Il se retira après un dernier regard sur le corps du garçon. Il allait trouver quelque chose. De toute manière, il y avait peu de chance pour que le résultat soit pire que son état actuel.

_- Dumbledore me l'a demandé, je dois être capable de trouver quelque chose… N'importe quoi._

Il s'enferma dans son laboratoire sans oublié de lancer un sort à la chambre pour entendre le moindre bruit. Ainsi il pourrait être au courant si le fils Potter avait le moindre souci.

_*Au boulot Severus*_

_~Dans une autre pièce ~ _

Un vieil homme caressait doucement son phénix en souriant légèrement

_- Ça a été facile de le convaincre Fumseck. S 'il y a une personne qui peut ramener Harry c'est bien lui… _


	4. Potion & mauvais rêve

Voila le nouveau chapitre, qui a eu du mal a sortir XD Désolée pour le temps qu'il a fallut... Je savais pas trop ou mener se chapitre. Merci pour vos review (sans elle, ce chapitre aurait surement été abandonné j'avoue ) Et merci a ma booky qui a corrigé ce chapitre :)

A partir de maintenant, je posterais surement un chapitre par semaine (les cours oblige...) ^^

Sinon même chose que pour les chapitre précédent ^^

Bonne lecture :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape ne pensa pas à dormir, ni à se restaurer. Il passa la fin de sa nuit dans son laboratoire. Mettant toutes ses connaissances en œuvre pour trouver une quelconque solution pour Potter. Le soleil se levait. Harry n'avait pas daigné ouvrir l'œil, ni prononcer le moindre son. Pas que le Maitre de Potion s'en inquiétait mais…

_*Arrête de penser à lui Severus !! La potion, c'est en trouvant la potion que tu l'aideras.*_

Il incorpora donc une pincée de poudre de corne de licorne. Et la potion fut stabilisée. L'avantage d'être maitre dans l'art des potions, c'est de se servir de chaque propriété des ingrédients et de créer quelque chose qui correspondait exactement à ce que vous cherchez.

L'avantage des potions sur Severus c'est que ça avait le dont de le calmer. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, avoir vu Potter dans cette état lui avait fait quelque chose.

_-Bien, maintenant ça doit reposer à feu doux pendant 8 heures… _

Tout d'un coup, la fatigue de la nuit lui retombait dessus. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention de se coucher. Oubliant momentanément le jeune homme qui dormait dans son lit.

_*Une bonne douche et je m'allonge, le temps que la potion finisse…*_

Et c'est devant sa porte qu'il réalisa. Et oui Potter dormait dans son lit, et lui Severus Snape se voyait mais alors très mal se coucher dans son canapé. Ni déplacer le jeune d'ailleurs.

Il murmura

_-Bon la douche et on avisera après…_

Entrant dans sa chambre il se dirigea vers une porte sur sa droite. La salle de bain baignée dans une lumière tamisée comme il l'aimait. Il se dévêtit rapidement et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau tiède coula sur son corps, achevant de le détendre. Mais la fatigue prit le dessus. Il sortit donc rapidement après s'être savonner et rincer. Il enfila un boxer qu'il avait eut la présence d'esprit de prendre dans sa chambre. Et sortit de la salle.

Potter était toujours inconscient. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Severus ferma les rideaux et après un court combat intérieur –à cause de sa fatigue- il s'allongea près du jeune homme, remplaçant le linge qu'il avait sur le front par un autre, plus frais. Un sort pour se réveiller cinq minutes avant que la potion ne se termine. Et il s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

Mais visiblement Harry ne comptait laisser son professeur se reposer. Un cauchemar le fit réagir.

_" Du sang, partout. Voldemort devant lui, la baguette à la main lui indiquant les corps ensanglantés de ses amis. Et il riait. Il riait fort. Puis son regard se tourna vers le survivant en lui murmurant : C'est de ta faute Harry, ils sont tous morts. C'est de ta faute._

_Les visages ensanglantés : Son père, sa mère tout d'abord. Dumbledore ensuite avec Sirius. Tonks, Lupin. Cédric, Malfoy. Ron et Hermione et pour finir, un visage déformer par la douleur : Severus Snape. "_

_-Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ma faute… Non laissez-moi ! Arrêtez !!_

Snape ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Regardant le jeune homme se débattre dans les couvertures, criant toujours la même chose inlassablement.

_-C'est pas ma faute, laissez moi, laissez moi… Non…_

Alors Severus fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa, il prit doucement le jeune garçon dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos d'un geste qu'il voulait rassurant.

_- Calme-toi garçon ! Calme-toi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, personne ne te fera de mal ici, personne. Calme-toi._

_-Non… Laissez-moi… Pas eux… Pas lui…_

Une larme s'échappa des yeux du survivant pendant que Snape le berçait, lui répétant la même chose. Que c'était fini, qu'il allait vite guérir. Qu'il était en sécurité.

_-Tout va bien aller Harry… Chut…_

Le jeune garçon mit du temps à se détendre mais finit par le faire et replongea dans un semi-coma réparateur. Le maitre de potion s'endormit aussi doucement, sans relâcher le corps du jeune garçon.

Les huit heures de sommeil furent entrecoupées de crises venant d'Harry. Et à chaque fois, Severus berça le jeune homme. A chaque fois il lui chuchotait des mots rassurant à l'oreille.

_*J'ai vraiment l'impression de surveiller un gosse qui a peur du grand méchant loup pendant la nuit…*_

Snape put aussi constater qu'Harry alternait les moments où il avait très froid et très chaud. Il le comprenait car le jeune homme essayait de se débarrasser de la couette qui les recouvrait tout les deux. Et quand il avait froid, il tremblait, se collant un peu plus au corps de son professeur qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

Quand le sort qu'il avait placé lui indiqua que la potion était pratiquement prête, Severus s'éloigna du jeune homme doucement, le bordant de nouveau. Ces quelques heures n'avaient pas été bien reposantes, et il comprenait que PomPom n'en puisse plus.

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et sa robe de travail, lança de nouveau un sort pour entendre Harry au moindre problème et partit à son laboratoire.

La potion était prête et avait la couleur orange qu'il espérait. Il éteignit le feu. Et mit un peu de potion dans un verre.

_*Peut être que ça suffira pour stabiliser son état….*_

Puis il remplit un autre verre dans lequel il ajouta de la sauge séchée et de la poudre de cristal de roche. Le contenu prit une teinte plus pale.

C'est avec les deux verres qu'il se rendit jusqu'à son jeune patient. Il ne pouvait pas tester la potion, ne sachant pas de quel sortilège il s'agit. Mais il avait l'antidote si ça devait tourner mal.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce et posa les deux verres sur la table de nuit et s'installa doucement près de Potter.

Il l'observa un moment, le jeune garçon tremblait de froid. Il contrôla sa température : 39.5. Puis il se lança, il releva la tête du jeune homme et lui fit boire le verre contenant la potion orange.

Puis le recoucha et attendit.

_-Allez Potter, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce que je te dis. Réagis ! Une réaction, n'importe laquelle_.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, et Harry eut l'air d'avoir entendu son professeur. Il commença à réagir…


	5. Espoirs & promesses tenues

Désolée du retard !!! J'ai vraiment eu un week-end de folie !! Concert d'Indochine, ciné, repas de famille… Pas eu le temps d'écrire . J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Merci a ma béta d'amour comme toujours, qui a décidé de repousser ses devoirs pour corriger ce chapitre XD Et merci a vous pour vos commentaires

Bonne lecture !!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux, essayant de reconnaitre le visage qui le regardait. Des cheveux long noirs, des yeux de la même couleur, le visage fin et blanc… C'était impossible, il délirait encore, il l'avait vu tomber pendant la guerre, il était sûr qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec son professeur.

Sur ces pensées, son corps réagit de lui-même, ses yeux se fermèrent et il fut pris de convulsion. Snape qui avait eu un espoir en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, avait vite déchanté en voyant que le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il ne répondait pas. Et quand il vit le corps du garçon se relever convulsivement, ses réflexes prirent le dessus sur sa réflexion. Il bloqua le corps d'Harry et lui fit boire le plus proprement possible le contenu du deuxième verre.

Une fois la première gorgée dans son estomac, le corps d'Harry se calma et il replongea dans un semi-coma. Snape ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis se dégagea du corps chaud allongé sous lui. Il vérifia la température, pour se rendre compte qu'elle restait élever. Aucune amélioration.

_*. Ça aurait du marcher ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à retourner au boulot Severus*_

Il regarda vaguement le jeune homme. Il y avait cru quand il avait ouvert les yeux, vraiment cru.

_-Même endormi tu arrives à me rendre fou. Tu es vraiment comme ta mère Harry…_

Le professeur avait dit ça avec un doux sourire, se remémorant ses moments avec la mère du garçon qui dormait dans ses draps. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

_*flash back*_

_-Severus s'il te plait!_

Le garçon du haut de ses dix-huit ans croisa les bras et lança un regard froid à la jeune fille qui le suppliait, à celle qui fut son amie, celle qui avait trahi sa promesse.

_-Je ne te dois rien Lily Evans. Je ne te dois rien, ni à toi, ni à ton groupe de dégénérés._

Les mots étaient faits pour être blessant, le ton était froid et même si la jeune femme essayait de s'approcher de lui, il gardait une certaine distance de sécurité.

_-J'en suis consciente Sev', j'ai trahi ma promesse envers toi mais… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je l'aime ! Et l'enfant que tu as vu est le notre. _

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire maintenant ?_

Ça lui faisait mal à lui, de parler à cette femme, d'être froid et indifférent avec elle. Ça lui faisait mal d'essayer de la mettre dehors. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui c'était débrouillé pour qu'ils soient au courant que Voldemort voulait leurs peaux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait être vraiment dans l'histoire.

_-Severus, si nous ne survivons pas James et moi, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y aura une personne plus censée que Sirius et plus « stable » que Rémus pour protéger mon garçon…_

_-Et pourquoi moi Lily ? Tu sais très bien ce que je suis !_

_-Oui je le sais, et je suis aussi certaine que c'est toi qui nous à fait passer l'information de notre mise à mort. S'il te plait Severus…_

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme étaient larmoyants, son visage suppliant, mais il ne pouvait pas… C'était tellement dur de passer l'éponge.

_-Tu as trahi ta promesse Lily ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai subi à cause de cela ?! Sais-tu que c'est pour ça que je suis au service du seigneur des ténèbres ?! Sais-tu que c'est ma punition ? Sais-tu que tous les Snape auraient préféré me voir avec la sang-de-bourbe que tu es plutôt que d'être ce que je suis ?!_

Cette tirade fit réagir l'épouse Potter, qui laissa couler ses larmes. Oui, elle avait trahi son ami pour vivre avec l'amour de sa vie. Oui c'était de sa faute si Severus en était là, mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

_-Je suis tellement désolée Severus… J'avais promis de t'épouser pour sauver les apparences, pour te permettre de vivre avec ton homosexualité mais… J'aime James ! Je ne pouvais pas me marier avec un autre homme ! Tu sais comme il est buté, il n'aurait jamais accepté cette combine !_

Elle usait de ses dernières ressources. Qui pourrait protéger son petit Harry à par lui ? Son ami d'enfance…

_-Faut dire que tu choisis tellement bien les personnes dont tu tombes amoureuse Lily._

Son ton était railleur. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle parte. Il avait assez pris de risque comme ça pour cette famille. Avoir Lily chez lui c'était comme un suicide.

_-Pars avec ton mioche. Maintenant !_

Lily Evans-Potter regardait une dernière fois le visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, de celui qu'elle avait trahi et à qui elle venait demander un service deux ans après. Elle se sentait pitoyable. Mais elle devait le faire.

_-S'il te plait Severus… Harry lui ne t'as rien fait, c'est un enfant…. Je t'en supplie, si nous, ses parents ne sommes plus là pour le protéger… Endosse ce rôle. Prends soin de lui… S'il te plait Sev' promet le moi ! …_

Un regard froid de la part du grand brun la stoppa. Toujours en larme, elle récupéra son fils et partit doucement vers la porte sans dire un mot. Au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, elle entendit pour la dernière fois la voix rauque de son ami

_-Je te le promets Lily Evans-Potter…_

Elle sourit doucement malgré ses larmes et sortit de la pièce.

_*fin du flash back*_

Tout en se remémorant cette scène, Severus n'avait cessé de regarder Harry. Il pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ce garçon. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait juste trahi sa promesse… Inconsciemment certes, mais trahi quand même.

_*Je suis désolé Lily, je n'ai pas bien protégé ton garçon… Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se réveille. Au moins ça…*_

_-Continue de te battre Harry… Il faut que tu veuilles te réveiller. Il faut que tu te réveilles…_

Il se leva et repartit dans son laboratoire après avoir prit toutes les précautions qu'il fallait pour Harry. Il travailla plusieurs heures pour arriver enfin à une nouvelle potion, nettement plus foncée que la première. Pendant qu'il mettait un peu de potion dans un verre et de l'antidote dans un autre, un des sorts qui était sur Harry se déclencha. Soit il cauchemardait, soit il s'était réveillé.

Severus partit dans sa chambre rapidement sans lâcher les verres qu'il tenait dans la main. Et le spectacle qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Harry en position fœtal sur le lit, les joues inondées de larmes et visiblement en proie à un cauchemar. Il gémissait, des paroles sans queue ni tête sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

Severus lui fit boire la potion sans attendre. S'il se calmait, ce serait déjà ça de pris.

_-Aller Harry, ouvre les yeux, montre moi que tu m'entends, s'il te plait !!_

Severus ne vit pas le vieux directeur à la porte de sa chambre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_*Severus prend vraiment bien soin du garçon... J'étais sûr que cette histoire ferait couler de l'eau sous les ponts… Il réussira à le faire réagir c'est certain ! *_

Dumbledore contempla un petit peu ses deux protégés, le plus vieux assis près du plus jeune, lui demandant de se réveiller, et le plus jeune se détendant un peu après l'absorption du breuvage. Il se retira rapidement, persuadé que si Severus le voyait, il régirait différemment avec Harry, ce qui compromettrait, -il en était sûr- les chances de guérison du jeune homme.

Severus lui était trop préoccupé par le manque de réaction du jeune malade. Certes il semblait détendu, mais rien d'autre. Il attendait, perdant doucement patience, demandant au jeune garçon de se réveiller.

_*Putain de merde ! Aller Potter, c'est le moment de me montrer que tu n'es pas le sosie de ton père !*_

Il remit un linge frais sur le front du garçon et le secoua légèrement, espérant une réaction. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il le vit ouvrir les yeux. Il décida de ne pas laisser le jeune homme dans ses pensées. Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses deux mains et se plaça fasse à lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

_-Répond-moi Harry. N'importe quoi, cligne des yeux, essaie de bouger la tête mais fait quelque chose qui prouve que tu m'entends Potter, maintenant !_

Harry était bien obligé de voir l'objet de ses tourments. Il entendait une voix. Sa voix. Et n'eut qu'une envie… Lui obéir. Même si ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Alors, Il bougea ses lèvres dans l'espoir de parler, mais sans résultat. Et ce seul geste lui prit le peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement, et il s'endormit simplement, le visage entre les mains de son professeur.

Snape avait retenu sa respiration en voyant la bouche du jeune homme bouger. Et sentit une sorte d'abattement quand il vit le garçon s'endormir. Au moins là, il avait vraiment l'air de dormir naturellement, par d'avoir pris un quelconque sortilège.

Une de ses mains se dirigea doucement vers le front du malade, l'autre ne quittant pas sa place. La température d'Harry avait diminué. Severus avait peut-être réussi. Peut-être qu'Harry était tiré d'affaire…

Il ressentit un vif soulagement à cette idée, respirant un peu plus naturellement. Il garda une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Détaillant son visage, son observation arriva sur les lèvres qui s'étaient entrouvertes quelques secondes auparavant. Deux lèvres fines et roses, parfait contraste avec sa peau blanche. Tout comme ses cheveux noirs.

_*Elles ont l'air douces… Je me demande ce que ça serait de poser les miennes dessus… Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau que lui, même dans la maladie…*_

Quand il se rendit compte de ses pensées, il s'éloigna du malade par réflexe. Comment pouvait-il avoir envi d'embrasser son élève ? Le fils de sa seule amie, maintenant décédée. Le garçon qu'il n'avait pas su protéger…

_*Je suis dégueulasse… Vraiment dégueulasse.*_

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte et se dirigea au salon en se servant un verre de whisky… Il lui fallait au moins ça pour supporter le fait qu'il avait envi d'embrasser le fils de son pire ennemi et de sa seule amie. Qu'il trouvait ce garçon, qui avait la moitié de son âge, vraiment attirant avec la fragilité que lui donnait sa maladie.

Et sur ses pensées de plus en plus perturbantes, il but la moitié de la bouteille, s'enfonçant de plus en plus. Et finit par s'endormir, ivre, dans son canapé avec comme dernière pensée

_*Albus, vous avez vraiment des idées de merde…*_


	6. Réveil & rencontre

Voila la suite !!! J'ai encore eu une vie sociale ce weekend désolée x). Donc le chapitre 6, vraiment court.... gomen . Mais jsais pas... j'ai trop vu la fin a ce moment la x)

Sinon on remercie ma **Booky**, ma tite béta chérie d'être toujours aussi rapide et aussi douée x)

Et merci a vous de suivre cette fic, vos reviews me touche a chaque fois, vraiment merci : **stormtrooper2, Tania-sama, Eileen19** et tout les autres :)

Bonne lecture !!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape fut réveillé par un grand bruit. Il se redressa d'un coup et dirigea son regard vers la source du vacarme, la chambre de Potter - sa chambre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce pour voir le jeune homme par terre, et le verre sur la table de chevet, cassé autour de lui.

Il resta hébété quand il vit la tête d'Harry bouger, quand il le vit bouger pour se redresser. Potter c'était réveillé, enfin. Il avait réussi. Pour le moment au moins. Après une nouvelle tentative du garçon pour se lever, Severus réagit enfin et se rapprocha du garçon. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il garda le silence et souleva le jeune homme pour le rallonger dans le lit.

Toujours sans un mot, il ramassa les bouts de verre. Le professeur n'avait pas conscience du regard choqué de son élève. Mais il entendit nettement un petit soupir.

_-Alors c'est __ç__a la mort. On souffre, physiquement et moralement._

Devant cette réplique, Snape se retourna vivement, ne voulant pas qu'Harry retourne dans son monde de pensées.

_-Vous n'êtes pas mort Potter._

_-Alors comment cela ce fait que vous soyez l__à__?_

Le jeune brun fixait durement le visage de l'ainé, attendant visiblement une réponse. Snape, lui se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette réplique. Que voulait dire le garçon ?

_-Je suis dans mes appartements Potter, et bien en vie tout comme vous._

Harry fixa l'homme cherchant une trace de mensonge sur son visage. Avant de voir tout simplement, dans le visage de son professeur que c'était la vérité. Il eu un peu de mal à croire que le visage de Snape pouvait être aussi expressif quand il ne portait pas son masque froid habituel.

_-Que… Que __s__'est__-__il passé professeur ? …_

Severus se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, dire toute la vérité au jeune garçon, ou le laisser se rétablir un peu encore. Il opta rapidement pour la seconde solution. Albus passerait bien assez tôt pour discuter avec lui.

_-Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Potter. L'heure n'est pas aux réponses mais au repos, votre corps et votre esprit sont encore faible__s__. _

Il prit la température du garçon sans faire attention au mouvement de recule de celui-ci. La haine toujours présente, pensa-t-il. Pas de fièvre, des yeux ouverts, un esprit présent. Peut-être Potter s'en était-il sorti.

_-Pourquoi suis-je faible ? Et comment dois-je vous appeler ?_

Severus souffla et marmonna

_-Foutu obstiné de Griffondor_

Avant de reprendre plus fort

_-Vous êtes faible car vous venez de passer de longues semaines dans un semi-coma __à__ cause de la fièvre. Je vous ai fait boire une potion qui visiblement, __à__ stabiliser votre organisme, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Il peut avoir des complications. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici. Et, j'ai un nom et un prénom monsieur Potter._

En écoutant cette tirade, Harry avait eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, la fatigue de la veille le reprenait, rendant ses paupières très lourdes. Il lutta néanmoins pour écouter Severus jusqu'à la fin et prit le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour répondre

_-Moi aussi j'ai un prénom monsieur Snape…_

Et il s'endormit doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Severus avait comprit que les efforts faits par l'organisme de Harry quand il avait voulu se lever, avaient eu raison de lui. Le jeune homme allait avoir une longue convalescence. Et peut-être ne guérirait-il jamais vraiment. Mais au moins, il lui avait parlé.

L'homme avait eu un léger pincement au cœur quand le garçon avait préféré utiliser son nom au lieu de son prénom. Maintenant une distance, mais la réplique du Griffondor l'avait fait sourire. Et il souriait toujours devant le corps endormi.

_-Je sais… Harry…_

Il se dirigea hors de la chambre, lançant un sort à Harry pour être alerté si sa fièvre augmentait. Il alla dans son laboratoire, et nota scrupuleusement dans son grimoire la recette de la potion avec les symptômes d'Harry. Peut-être cela servirait-il à quelqu'un d'autre ? Même s'il en doutait, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Il resta un moment dans son labo, se relaxant. Essayant de ne plus penser à Harry. Il commença donc des potions faciles, juste pour le plaisir. Mais malgré tout, tous ses résonnements le ramenaient inévitablement au jeune garçon qui dormait dans sa chambre à coucher.

Il se souvint de son envie, au premier réveil du jeune homme, cherchant à analyser le pourquoi du comment, il finit par s'avouer que le jeune Potter n'était plus aussi jeune que ça et qu'il était devenu un homme bien bâti, malgré sa récente faiblesse due à sa maladie. Ceci était déjà un pas énorme pour Severus.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Totalement plongé dans ses souvenirs, quand un sort d'alerte qu'il avait placé se déclencha…


	7. Incruste, rechute & acceptation

Voila la suite !!! Bon vous avez comprit je pense que les suites arriveront souvent le lundi car j'écris le weekend et ma béta corrige quand elle peut lool Merci encore pour vos reviews, merci Booky… C'est grâce a vous que mon esprit compliqué continu cette fic lol

Pour la suite, je risque de prendre un peu de retard… Ma béta est dans une période d'exam' et moi bah chui dans une mauvaise passe..

Breeeef j'espère que ça vous plaira !! Bonne lecture :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aussitôt que le sort résonna, Severus partit rapidement en direction de la salle à vivre. Et ouvrit la porte à un Dumbledore tout souriant.

_*Il sait qu'Harry c'est réveillé… Comment fait-il pour tout savoir ce vieux fou ?*  
_  
_-Severus ! Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir m'ouvrir !_

Albus s'incrusta dans le salon du professeur de potion et prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil avant de continuer avec un grand sourire et de petites étincelles dans ses yeux clairs.

_-Alors, comment va Harry ?_

Severus lui c'était figé dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Il savait que Dumbledore était surement au courant de tout et qu'il s'incrustait dans l'idée de parler à son petit protégé.

_-Comme vous le savez surement déjà, au vu de votre sourire, il s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps, nous avons très peu discuté et très vite son organisme a réclamé le besoin de se reposer. Il dort actuellement.  
-Bien mon ami, très bien ! J'étais certain que vous le feriez réagir…_  
_-Rien n'est encore fait Albus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps son état sera stable._  
_-Une potion ou… ?_  
_-Que vouliez vous que je fasse d'autre ! Evidement une potion !!_

Severus avait un peu les nerfs devant cet interrogatoire subtil sur Potter. Surtout au vu des dernières pensées qu'il avait ressentit envers le jeune homme. Il avait peur qu'Albus s'en rende compte et que du coup, il perde la confiance du seul homme qui avait su la lui donner. De plus, il était persuadé que Potter aurait un nouvel infirmier, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, l'absence de Potter ferait un vide.

_-Du calme mon ami, vous me semblez aussi proche de la crise de nerf que PomPom la dernière fois que je l'ai vue ! Décidément le jeune Harry rend tous ses infirmiers irritables !_

Le vieille homme avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie espérant peut-être décrocher un sourire à Snape. Ce qui n'arriva pas bien entendu, le peu de sourire qu'il faisait ses derniers temps était réserver au garçon dans sa chambre quand ce dernier dormait.

_-Vous pensez que je peux le réveiller Severus ?  
-Sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de très judicieux à faire. Si son corps lui a demandé du sommeil, c'est qu'il en a besoin._  
_-Très bien mon ami, alors je vous le laisse, vous êtes parfait dans ce rôle, la prochaine fois qu'il…_

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus se dirigea, presque en courant vers la chambre à coucher, le sort qu'il avait mis sur Harry c'était déclenché. Dès qu'il fut dans la chambre, Snape prit la température du jeune homme et jura.

_-39.5... Forcément, c'était trop beau pour que ce soit permanant…_

Il placa un linge frais et humide sur le front du jeune homme et sans s'occuper d'Albus qui le regardait du salon, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire pour récupérer un verre de potion. Il ne vit donc pas le léger sourire de Dumbledore qui le regardait tendrement.

Quand Severus réapparut un verre à la main, Albus se décida à laisser ses deux protégés seuls. Il était persuadé que Severus n'apprécierait pas trop sa présence après cet incidant, il sortit donc de la pièce toujours en souriant, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

Snape fit boire Harry, toujours le plus proprement possible. Et essuya la sueur du garçon en attendant que la potion fasse effet, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La température chuta, le corps d'Harry arrêta de trembler. Et le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux au plus grand soulagement du plus vieux. Sa potion continuait à fonctionner…

_-Professeur…  
-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus votre professeur Harry…_

Snape avait dit ça avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry ait peur de lui et se renferme dans ses pensées. Il devait faire bien attention à le garder dans le monde des vivants.

_-Fatigué…_ souffla le plus jeune.

_-Alors dors Harry, rendors toi…_

La voix trainante et grave de l'ainé conduit facilement Harry au pays des songes avec comme ultime image avant de sombrer, les yeux onyx de son professeur, emplis d'une certaine tendresse…

_*c'est vraiment beau la mort…*_

Une fois son patient stabilisé, Severus s'écarta un peu de lui. Quand il lui avait parlé, automatiquement son visage c'était approché. Il… voulait le gryffondor. Il voulait gouter ses lèvres et caresser sa peau douce. Il se répugnait toujours autant mais se faisait une raison.

Avant de céder à la tentation que représentait le jeune homme pour lui, il sortit doucement de la pièce, les sorts toujours en place et la porte toujours entrebâillée. Combien de temps devrait-il veiller sur le garçon ? Combien de temps l'aurait-il à ses cotés ? Combien de temps son esprit serait torturé par la douce vision du jeune homme ?

Severus n'avait aucune réponse, mais au fond de lui, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il savait qu'il souhaitait que cela se passe le plus tard possible. Toutes ses réflexions étaient encore tournées vers le rouge et or. Et Merlin savait que ça l'exaspérait. Il se sentait pire qu'une Poufsouffle de première année à ressasser comme cela ses sentiments.

_*Reprends-toi Severus ! N'oublie pas que tu as l'age d'être son père, n'oublie pas qu'il te hait…*_

Severus se remémora la réaction du jeune homme, la première fois qu'il avait reprit connaisance. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, des bouts de la conversation raisonnèrent dans sa tête « _Alors c'est ça la mort. On souffre, physiquement et moralement » « comment cela ce fait que vous soyez là? »_

Le souvenir de ses phrases lui serra le cœur. Potter pensait être en enfer. Parce que lui, son ancien professeur de potion était près de lui. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se sentir détester alors que ses sentiments envers le garçon commençaient à évoluer.

Snape ressassait ses idées noires, occultant complètement le fait que Dumbledore soit passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ne remarquant même pas que dans la pièce d'à coté, un jeune homme brun était réveillé et l'observait par l'ouverture de la porte, adossé contre le repose tête du lit. Une peau blanchâtre, ses yeux émeraude rougis, soulignés de cernes noires et surtout, des sillons humides coulant sur ses joues et se perdant dans son cou.

Les pensées du garçon étaient floues. Mais une phrase revenait dans sa tête régulièrement, voulant se convaincre du fait, l'accepter comme une réalité : il était vivant, et lui n'était pas mort. Il se concentrait, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées sans y parvenir vraiment. Juste ces phrases qui tournaient, surtout une :

_*Il n'est pas mort...*_


	8. Gomen

Hello tout le monde ! Non ce n'est pas la suite... gomen

Comme vous avez pu le constater la suite n'a pas été posté lundi comme d'habitude, sachez tout d'abord que j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais en ce moment je suis dans une période ou je n'ai pas beacoup de temps pour écrire et ma béta elle est en pleine période d'exam, nous n'avons donc pas beaucoup de temps pour avancer la fic...

Je travaille dessus et j'espère pouvoir poster ce weekend... Voila encore désolée du retard on fait ce qu'on peut pour vous donner la suite au plus vite promis

merci pour toute vos reviews encourageante et merci de votre fidélité ! a ce weekend si tout ce passe bien, bisoux !!!


	9. Éveil

Et le miracle fut : la suite !! Encore désolée pour le retard… Toujours corriger par Booky ^^

Et merci au reviewer, c'est grâce a vous que ce chapitre est la !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry regardait toujours Snape, pleurant en silence. Il se souvenait de la bataille, il se souvenait avoir vu Snape tombé. Et là, il se trouvait dans la chambre de la personne qu'il pensait morte. Depuis que sa haine envers son professeur avait évolué en quelque chose se rapprochant de l'admiration, le Griffondor c'était toujours dit que, un jour, il mettrait les choses au clair avec son professeur. Qu'il s'excuserait de son comportement. Et il avait espéré garder contact avec cet homme qui était presque devenu un modèle pour lui.

Quand il avait vu Snape tombé sous un sort, il avait pensé que son professeur serait mort en ayant une mauvaise image de lui et Harry avait vraiment du mal à se faire à cette idée. Mais, voir le serpentard vivant, visiblement sans séquelle de la guerre et s'occupant de lui… Il avait besoin de lâcher la pression et les larmes étaient un bon moyen.

Il réfléchit longtemps. A tout. Toujours en observant Snape dans le salon. Ce dernier s'était servi un verre de whisky pur feu. Severus avait rarement eu la tache de soigner une personne. Il n'avait jamais pensé s'occuper du jeune Potter un jour, et il n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments pour le garçon évolueraient. Bien sûr dans sa tête, il ne prononçait pas le mot « sentiment », mais attirance. Une véritable attirance et cela le taraudait au plus haut point.

Les minutes s'égrainait doucement, chacun pensant à l'autre. Ils s'endormirent sans plus de cérémonie. Le corps de Severus lui rappela qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, et celui d'Harry qu'il était toujours en convalescence.

Severus se réveilla au petit matin, le soleil se levait à peine. Il se sentait enfin reposé… Ces quelques jours avec Potter l'avaient vidé de toute énergie. Pour bien se réveiller, il se prépara un café noir qu'il but en regardant les rayons de soleil éclairés Poudlard. Beaucoup de monde pensait que les cachots étaient sombre, sans fenêtre. Severus, comme à chaque fois qu'il se levait assez tôt pour observer se phénomène se dit qu'il avait surement la plus belle vue du château.

Une fois les idées claires il mit au point son programme de la journée. Tout d'abord une bonne douche, puis il irait voir l'état d'Harry. Les sorts ne s'étant pas déclenchés il avait bon espoir. Ensuite, une grosse commande de potion l'attendait. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, jetant au passage un regard à Harry qui dormait paisiblement et entra dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau et se glissa dessous, savourant la douce chaleur des goutes sur sa peau.

Harry émergea très peu de temps après. Le bruit de l'eau le tira doucement de ses songes, le ramenant au commun des mortels. Il se sentait assez bien. Encore un peu fatigué, mais il n'avait pas envie de se rendormir sans avoir dit ce qu'il voulait à Severus. Son esprit fertile de Griffondor lui suggéra que la personne sous la douche ne pouvait être que Snape et que pour sortir de la salle de bain, il devrait obligatoirement passer devant le lit.

_*Je lui parlerais à se moment là, je le remercierais et m'excuserais. Enfin je n'aurais plus ça sur la conscience…*_

Il se redressa et attendit donc son ancien professeur. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Snape, une serviette autour des hanches, des gouttes tombant de ses cheveux humides et un visage serein, ouvert. Il ne put qu'ouvrir bêtement la bouche devant ce spectacle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sous les robes noires et strictes de son professeur, se cachait un corps aussi attirant.

Snape remarqua trop tard qu'Harry était éveillé. Il reprit son masque rapidement et entama la discussion avec son « protégé » comme si de rien n'était.

_-Bonjours Harry, enfin réveillé ? Comment te sens-tu ?_

Malgré son masque d'indifférence il avait utilisé un ton relativement aimable. En attendant la réponse du plus jeune, il passa un boxer en dessous de la serviette et enfila un pantalon. Après quelques secondes d'ahurissement et une pointe de regret en voyant de nouveau le masque sur le visage de son professeur, Harry répondit

_-Bonjour monsieur. Comme vous le voyez, je me sens relativement bien je suppose. Encore un peu fatigué mais…_  
_-Si tu es fatigué Potter, allonge-toi et repose-toi. Je vais juste contrôler ta température et te donner un verre de potion au cas où…_

Tout en disant cela Severus avait fini de se vêtir et s'approcha de son élève.

_-Je ne veux pas me rendormir ! J'aimerais…_  
_-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de dormir mais de te reposer._

Il contrôla la température du griffon et fut heureux de constater qu'elle était normale.

_-37.5. Ton état est stable pour le moment. Je reviens._

Et sans attendre de réponse il alla chercher le verre de potion.

_*Snape sera toujours, Snape. Il n'en a rien à faire de ce que j'ai à lui dire !!*_

Harry se refrogna un peu. Si son professeur n'y mettait pas plus de bonne volonté, jamais il ne pourrait lui parler. Il attendit donc le retour de son professeur et décida puérilement de bouder. Quand Severus revint avec la potion, il l'avala sans un mot.

_-Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer Harry, si il y a le moindre souci tu m'appelle. Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé plusieurs potions calmantes pour les personnes de l'infirmerie. Je vais également informer le professeur Dumbledore de ton réveil, il sera ravi de venir te parler. Tu l'as vraiment inquiété avec ton semi-coma._

Harry hocha vaguement la tête avant de demander depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

_-Manque de précision Potter, tu as ouvert les yeux hier, mais tu as été dans le coma pendant un bon mois._

Le ton sarcastique de Snape ne fit que le refrogner un peu plus. Le Griffondor avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé ses derniers petits échanges avec son ancien professeur. Où était passé l'infirmier un minimum attentionné et concerné par son état ?

Inconscient de se qui se tramait dans la tête du plus jeune, Severus sortit de la pièce. Prenant le manque de répartie du garçon pour de la fatigue. Il envoya son corbeau délivrer un message à Albus et demanda à un elfe de maison de préparer quelque chose à manger de pas trop consistant pour Harry et de lui servir le plus vite possible.

Sur ses bonnes actions, il entra dans son laboratoire et commença les potions pour l'infirmerie. Harry lui ressassait de mauvaises pensées envers son professeur. Malgré l'évolution de ses pensées envers le plus vieux, il ne pouvait passer outre le fait que celui-ci avait un caractère de chien et se trouvait idiot d'avoir un moment pensé que la guerre le rendrait plus aimable ou en tout cas, plus abordable.

Dumbledore sourit en voyant le mot de Severus et envoya un message à Harry par Hedwige. Il passerait voir ses protégés un peu plus tard. Il croulait sous la paperasse administrative, les décès, les blessés… Une période d'après guerre nécessitait beaucoup de justificatifs.

La chouette blanche rejoint Harry et ce dernier sourit enfin.

_-Tu m'as manquée ma dame blanche, je suis heureux de voir que tu as passé cette guerre sans soucis._

La chouette se nicha sous la main qu'il tendait et Harry lut la missive de Dumbledore. Rien de bien passionnant, le vieux professeur passerait soit en fin de journée soir le lendemain pour cause de surcharge de travail. Il rigola doucement en voyant le bonbon au citron livré en même temps que la lettre… La guerre ne changeait pas certaine chose !

Le Griffondor fut plus septique quand un elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre avec une soupe chaude. Il n'avait pas faim. Mais le petit elfe le suppliait de boire le bol en entier, sinon le « vieux maître en noir » risquait de s'énerver.

Tant bien que mal il fit partir l'elfe en lui promettant de boire son potage. Ce qu'il fit en maudissant son professeur. Son estomac remplit Harry sentit tout ses membres devenir lourd. Il avait encore besoin de repos et ce n'était pas en se prenant la tête sur le sujet Snape qu'il allait se rétablir. Il se rallongea donc et s'endormit.

Sa fièvre avait de nouveau augmenté.


	10. Rechute & séparation

Et voici ENFIN la suite… Désolée pour mon absence mais les fêtes ne m'ont pas laisser le temps de pondre cette petite suite. Puis ma béta ayant repris une vie sociale… bref le chapitre a eu du mal a arrivé, désolée…

Merci pour toute vos reviews, c'est affolant comme elle me font plaisir a chaque fois, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire (pour une fois que jai un scénar qui tient la route -enfin c'est vite dit- et déjà tout construit dans ma tête)

Je tiens aussi a vous avertir que dans peu de temps… Vous allez avoir un choix a faire pour la suite de l'histoire, mais je vous tiendrais au courant en temps voulu..

J'espère que malgré le temps quelle a mit a arrivée, vous apprécirez cette suite, bonne lecture ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses potions. Le réveil d'Harry l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le jeune homme. Il se repassa la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans sa tête, et un détail l'embêtait. Il avait coupé Harry dans toutes ses phrases, et si le garçon avait voulu lui dire quelque chose ?

_*arrête de te prendre la tête Severus ! Tu as du travail. Pompom risque de venir te faire une crise dans peu de temps si elle n'a pas ses potions*_

Il se mit à penser que s'il n'avait pas déjà reçu sa visite, c'était parce qu'Harry était dans ses appartements. Il songea à remercier le garçon pour ça, quand un sort d'alerte se déclencha. Severus se dirigea dans le salon, pensant qu'une personne allait l'importuner, mais rien à sa porte. Il réfléchit rapidement avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas désactivé le sort d'alerte sur Harry. Il se précipita dans la chambre.

Harry était endormi, couvert de sueur. Snape contrôla sa température : 39. Très vite il prit le contrôle de la situation, un linge mouillé sur le front du malade et il alla lui chercher un verre de potion.

De retour à son chevet, il réveilla le garçon et l'aida à boire la potion.

_-Professeur…  
-Doucement Harry, tu viens de faire une poussée de fièvre. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu te rendormes…_

Une fois que la potion avait fait son travail. Severus se détendit, assit à coté du garçon, il l'observa. Harry lui n'avait pas envi de se rendormir. Il gardait obstinément les yeux ouvert ce que Snape lui reprocha bien vite.

_-Potter, il faut que tu dormes si tu veux récupérer._

Visiblement, se fut la phrase de trop pour Harry qui se renferma totalement.

_-Que savez-vous de ce que je veux Professeur Snape._

Il avait dit ça d'un ton froid et détaché de la situation, l'homme l'insupportait au plus au point, jamais il ne l'écoutait. Il le soignait par devoir bien entendu mais un peu d'ouverture à envers sa personne n'était pas trop demandé.

Snape fut légèrement choqué de la répartie de son malade.

_*Merlin, que ce passe-t-il encore dans sa petite tête de gryffondor*_

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre et décida de se taire, en espérant que le garçon lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_-Vous m'horripilez Snape. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que se soit vous qui me soignez ?! Vous n'arrivez même pas à le faire correctement._

Harry espérait blesser l'homme. Il espérait que ses mots lui feraient mal. Sa haine envers son professeur ressorti comme au premier jour. Et en regardant le visage fermé du maître de potion, il pensa qu'il c'était leurré pendant bien longtemps.  
Severus se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, pour reprendre contenance, il reforma totalement son masque neutre et parla d'une voix sarcastique.

_-Je vois que vous êtes de retour parmi nous Potter. Je suppose que vous souhaitez retourner sous les soins de l'infirmière. Et bien soit. Pendant que je cherche la potion qui stabilisera définitivement votre état, je vous propose de retourner au bon soin de madame Pomfresh, je suppose qu'elle vous horripile beaucoup moins que ma personne._

Le ton de Snape était dur, comme avant. Comment avait-il pu penser que leur relation serait meilleur ? Harry Potter le survivant et Severus Snape l'horrible professeur de potion se détestaient, et ce point semblait être une constante.

_-Oui professeur, je pense que c'est une bonne idée._

Harry décida de bouder un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il était en colère devant l'esprit étriqué de l'homme. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que sous cette carapace, il y avait un homme bon qui méritait le respect. Snape était Snape et même s'il n'était pas le plus grand salaud de l'univers, il restait quand même un salaud.

Sur ses paroles Severus s'éloigna de son patient, qui ne le serait plus vraiment à partir de maintenant. Il contacta Pomfresh par cheminette.

_-Bonjours PomPom, avez-vous de la place pour un patient de plus dans votre infirmerie ?  
-Toujours Severus, de qui s'agit-il ?  
-Il semblerait que monsieur Potter ait besoin de prendre l'air, loin de mes appartements.  
-Le directeur m'avait avertie de son réveil, mais je ne le pensais pas assez en forme pour une de vos bagarres sarcastiques Severus…  
-Ce n'en était pas une, je vous le ramène dans un quart d'heure ?  
-Bien sûr, mais pour son traitement…  
-Nous en parlerons dans votre bureau, à toute à l'heure._

Ceci étant fait, il écrivit une missive à Albus en l'informant du déplacement de son protégé, sans donner de détail. Quand bien même il l'aurait fait, il savait très bien que le vieux directeur viendrait réclamer des explications. Il se donna donc un répit pour trouver une excuse plausible.

De retour dans son laboratoire, il transvasa la potion de son chaudron à un récipient qu'il ferma et réduit, pour ensuite le fourrer dans sa poche. Toutes ses choses accomplies il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre en se disant que c'était la dernière fois avant un moment qu'il verrait Harry. Et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait dans ses appartements…  
Il poussa un soupir et entra dans la pièce. Harry s'était redressé, le visage fier et fermé. Il imitait à la perfection le masque de son professeur.

_-Etes-vous capable de marcher Potter ?  
-Je n'en sais rien professeur, c'est encore vous mon infirmier pour le moment, pensez-vous que je suis capable de poser un pied devant l'autre ?_

Devant cette question qu'il savait purement rhétorique de son ancien élève, Severus lança un charme d'allègement et aida le garçon à se lever. Il le soutint jusqu'à l'infirmerie, essayant de ne pas penser au corps qui se mouvait doucement contre le sien.

Le trajet se déroula sans un mot, ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Harry avait décidé de continuer à bouder et Severus voulait profiter de la chaleur du garçon encore un peu, sans penser à rien.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il donna le relais à Pomfresh, qui accueillit comme d'habitude le garçon avec un grand sourire et des yeux légèrement inquiets. Snape regarda l'infirmière coucher le patient et vérifier son état. La fièvre avait baissé grâce à la potion, mais Harry était fatigué, elle le borda donc et lança les mêmes sorts d'alerte que Severus.

Mais Harry avait moins envie de la voir accourir que son professeur. Malgré tout, il se dit que c'était le mieux et essaya de s'endormir.

Severus attendait dans le bureau de PomPom et se mit à parler dès qu'elle ferma la porte.

_-Je vous ai emmené la potion que j'ai trouvée. Elle fait baisser sa fièvre très rapidement. Je lui en ai donné à chaque crise et aussi par prévention.  
-Mais visiblement ce n'est pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement, l'effet n'a pas l'air de tenir bien longtemps.  
-Très bien Severus, pouvez-vous…  
-Je vais continuer à travailler sur son cas, mais je vous laisserais le soin de lui administrer mes essais et de me faire des comptes rendu. Vous savez quelle sympathie nous nous portons Potter et moi ?  
-Oui…_

Elle eut un léger rire qui agaça profondément Snape mais il le cacha autant que possible. Décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

_-Au revoir PomPom.  
-A bientôt Severus, n'oubliez pas mes potions !  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaille dessus._

Au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce, la voix de l'infirmière s'éleva une dernière fois.

_-Ne vous en faites pas Severus, je prendrais bien soin de lui._

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir l'infirmière et son sourire entendu. Il répondit par un grommellement et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, il ne résista pas à regarder Harry. Celui-ci s'était semble-t-il enfin endormi. Snape regarda à droite et à gauche, personne en vu. Alors rapidement, il s'approcha du garçon, passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa le front.

Il partit en se disant que finalement, la présence du garçon risquait de lui manquer. Il ne s'était pas aperçut que le corps d'Harry c'était légèrement raidit quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur son front. Harry ne dormait pas, et ce geste l'avait drôlement chamboulé. Pourquoi Snape avait-il été si doux ?

Severus regagna doucement son antre. En se disant que la visite d'Albus n'allait pas tarder.


	11. Regret 1

Voila un petit chapitre, vraiment petit désolée… Mais j'avais envi de la couper la. La suite bientôt. Merci pour vos review ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que certain lise et review chaque chapitre….

C'est toujours corrigé par ma booky et j'essais de pondre la suite le plus vite possible ^^

Comme me l'a fait remarqué ma tite béta... 10eme chapitre déja lol bon okey ca s'explique par le fait que mes chap' soit court mais... J'avais dit qu'elle ne dépasserait pas 15chapitres... J'en suis plus très sure maintenant XD Malgré que la fin approche...

breeeeeeeeeefffff sur ce je vous souhaite une :

Bonne lecture !!! =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quand Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, elle trouva son patient les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait l'air chamboulé. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit près de son malade. Harry ne lui accorda pas un regard, il repassait sans cesse les derniers gestes de Snape dans sa tête. C'était tellement illogique…

_-Vous voulez parler de ce qui vous tracasse Harry ?_

L'infirmière avait parlé doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, mais cela avait visiblement manqué puisque Harry sursauta comme il l'aurait fait lors d'une d'explosion. Il se rendit compte de la présence de l'infirmière à son chevet.

_-Non, c'est gentil mais je suis un peu fatigué…  
-Très bien je vous laisse._

Harry s'en voulait un peu de lui mentir, mais il n'allait sérieusement pas lui dire que son normalement détesté professeur de potion avait eu des gestes tendres envers lui avant de partir. Oh bien sûr, une main dans les cheveux et un frôlement de lèvre sur le front ce n'était pas non plus extraordinaire mais venant de l'homme en question…

Avant de s'éloigner Pompom déposa une fiole de potion sur la table de chevet. Et lui dit devant son regard interrogateur.

_-Potion de sommeil sans rêve. Reposez vous bien Harry._

Harry comprit qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais respectait le fait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler de tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. L'infirmière ferma les rideaux autour de lui en sortant, lui accordant ainsi une intimité bien méritée et surtout vraiment souhaitée par le jeune homme.

Bien que ses gestes aient touché Harry il se mit à regretter. La chambre de l'infirmerie était si impersonnelle… Devant ses pensées, Harry se résolu à prendre la potion de sommeil laissée par sa nouvelle infirmière. Juste avant de sombrer, il se dit que s'il avait une nouvelle poussée de fièvre, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait voir accourir…

Le chemin du retour parut bien long à Severus, plus il s'éloignait de son ancien patient, plus il se dit que la présence du jeune homme allait lui manquer…

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il vit la porte de la chambre grande ouverte… Voilà quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas été vide. Il trouva ça et là de minimes détails lui montrant que le jeune homme avait bien séjourné ici.

Il s'avança à contre cœur dans la chambre qui comportait encore son odeur… Le lit était défait, un verre de potion vide reposait sur la table de chevet.

C'est étrange comme on peut s'habituer à la présence de quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Surtout pour quelque un d'aussi peu sociable que Snape… Mais c'était arrivé. Severus se laissait deux ou trois jours pour réaliser que le jeune Potter ne serait plus jamais aussi proche de lui que ça avait été le cas pendant un moment de sa convalescence.

Il fit son lit doucement, résistant à l'envie de se coucher dans l'odeur du jeune homme. Puis il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, il avait besoin de s'occuper. Et Pompom risquait de venir plus souvent réclamer ses potions maintenant…

Il s'attela donc à la conception des potions les plus simples, histoire de pouvoir réfléchir à ses derniers gestes envers Harry en même temps.

_*Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Severus ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est un gosse… un horrible gosse. C'est bien qu'il soit parti, maintenant tu redeviens toi-même et tu ignores ce gosse qui t'as manqué de respect plus de fois que Londubat a fait exploser ses chaudrons !*_

Sur ses pensées, Severus se mit plus sérieusement au travail. Il préférait oublier qu'une fois qu'il aurait fini la commande de Pompom, il devrait se remettre sur la potion pour stabiliser une fois pour toute l'état d'Harry.

Comme Snape l'avait prédit, Dumbledore vint lui rendre visite quelques heures plus tard.

_-Bonsoir Severus, comment allez-vous ?  
-Venez-en au fait Albus…_

Le maître de potion en avait marre de voir le vieux directeur tourné systématiquement autours du pot. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Harry était retourné avec Pomfresh, qu'il le demande clairement !!

Albus lui, eut un petit sourire indulgent devant la remarque d'un de ses protégés. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils puis reprit la parole.

_-Harry est donc retourné aux bons soins de Pompom.  
-Oui._

Severus savait bien que même s'il répondait par monosyllabe, à un moment Albus voudrait de vraies explications, il réfléchit à toute vitesse, histoire de trouver une excuse plausible.

_-Comment cela se fait-il Severus ?_

Le plus jeune souffla et s'assit à son tour, son esprit était vide. Aucune idée de mensonge… Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé !!

_-C'est comme ça, il a voulu retourner à l'infirmerie._

Un demi-mensonge était mieux que la vérité, c'était également mieux que de mentir complètement à ce vieux fou de directeur qui savait de toute manière toujours tout ce qu'il se passait dans son château

_-Je pensais pourtant que vos relations avec Harry ce seraient améliorées avec toute cette affaire…_

Albus ne voulait pas brusquer le brun, il connaissait toute l'histoire par Harry qu'il était allez voir un peu plus tôt mais il voulait la version de Severus. Il savait que ses deux protégés, s'ils passaient leur aversion initiale, était fait pour s'entendre.

_-Il faut croire que non Albus… Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre à la porte mais j'ai encore du travail… Des potions pour l'infirmerie…  
-Mais vous le faites quand même. Je comprends mon ami, je vous laisse travailler. N'oubliez pas que si vous avez envi de discuter, vous pouvez venir me voir à tout moment._

Bon sang que Severus détestait quand Dumbledore prenait ses airs de grand père protecteur… Il acquiesça rapidement et se dirigea vers son laboratoire en disant.

_-Vous connaissez le chemin, au revoir._

Albus eut un petit sourire, de la malice au fond des yeux… Harry lui avait tout confié, alors il ne laisserait pas Severus s'en tirera si bon compte. Avant que le brun soit trop loin pour l'entendre il dit.

_-Harry est beaucoup plus bavard que vous en ce qui concerne vos relations… Vous feriez mieux d'écouter la jeunesse Severus, c'est parfois très instructif…_

Le vieil homme eut le plaisir de voir Snape se figer, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, il sortit vite de l'appartement. Il voulait que Severus réfléchisse, et retourne voir Harry, et inversement.  
Plus vite ses deux là serait ensemble, plus vite il aurait la paix.


	12. Regret 2

C'est Booky la béta de Zatii qui vous parle XD : Elle n'arrivait pas à poster, moi non plus d'ailleurs, vive ff... Mais le miracle a opéré et donc voilà la suite !! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors juste j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Za' viendra peut-être faire un rajout si elle trouve ma présentation pourrie.

Elle vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous laissez !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Albus retourna à son bureau rapidement. Merlin que ces deux garçons pouvaient être épuisants. Trop bornés. Il sourit en imaginant comment cette situation se serait déroulée si Harry avait été à Serpentard… Puis il se dit que les choses auraient encore été plus compliquées.

Il se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé en sursaut quand il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux…

*flash back*

Dumbledore observait Harry dormir, il eut le réflexe d'un grand-père protecteur et passa doucement la main dans les cheveux indomptables du Griffondor qui avait ouvert rapidement les yeux malgré la potion.

-Severus…

Juste un murmure de la part du jeune homme, mais qui en disait long sur ses sentiments intérieurs. Désolé de devoir casser les espoirs du jeune homme, Albus prit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

-Enfin réveillé Harry ?  
-Oh professeur ! Excusez-moi, j'ai pris une potion et….

Le vieil homme lui offrit un sourire bienveillant en replaçant les lunettes du plus jeune sur son nez.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant…

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'il n'ose poser la question.

-Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de changer d'infirmier Harry ?

Cette question fit rougir le jeune homme, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. La question du directeur lui paru trop personnel. Il opta donc pour un mensonge.

-Vous savez toute la sympathie que nous nous inspirons mutuellement.

Un coup d'œil au professeur lui confirma que cette réponse n'était pas tolérée, et qu'il allait devoir développer..

- Harry, j'ai bien vu comment Severus agissait avec vous, et je ne pense pas que la haine ait vraiment été au rendez-vous lors de votre séjour dans ses appartements…

Harry eut un choque. Dumbledore étais donc passé les voir et Snape avait été… Attentionné avec lui pendant ce temps.  
-Je ne sais pas monsieur… Il est vrai que le professeur Snape n'a pas été aussi austère qu'habituellement mais…

Il doutait de ses mots. Il avait honte, tellement honte. Aucune excuse n'était bonne. Snape avait bien pris soin de lui. La seule chose qui pouvait lui reprocher était de ne pas prendre son avis en compte…

-Harry, le professeur Snape a été un brillant espion pour l'ordre et il a toujours été seul. Cela devrait rentrer en compte dans votre jugement.

Sur le coup Harry ne voyait pas trop ou voulait en venir Dumbledore. Alors il fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit et reprit ses explications.

-Comment pouvais-je rester avec un infirmier pour qui je suis un poids et qui ne prend jamais en compte ce que je ressens !

Il rougit encore plus quand Dumbledore lui répliqua avec un ton digne du directeur de la maison serpentard

-Excuse bancale jeune homme.

Puis Albus s'adoucit.

-Je sais que vous estimez beaucoup le professeur Snape depuis un certain temps. Cela se voit dans votre manière d'agir en sa présence. Comme si vous vouliez lui montrez votre valeur.

Harry baissa les yeux. C'était surement la vérité, mais cet homme ne l'avait jamais reconnu pour ce qu'il était… Ou peut-être un peu trop… Et il réalisa à voix haute.

-Je l'apprécie tellement… Je voudrais tellement que ce soit réciproque…

Le vieux directeur estima que son travail s'arrêtait là. Il ignora la dernière phrase d'Harry et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement avant de quitter l'infirmerie non sans un dernier regard bienveillant envers son jeune protégé.

*fin flash back*

Harry lui en avait dit plus qu'il ne pensait entendre. Il rit en pensant que cela équilibrait avec Severus qui ne disait rien. Il prit un bonbon au citron et espéra que chacun réfléchirait à cette situation. Il se faisait vieux pour jouer les entremetteurs…

Depuis que Dumbledore était parti, Harry ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil. Il réalisait des choses… Des choses qui l'effrayaient. Il savait qu'il admirait Snape depuis un certain temps… Mais il ne pensait pas l'apprécier à ce point là. Et depuis quand s'attendait-t-il à ce que se soit réciproque ?!

Il se trouva légèrement stupide. Il avait eu une réaction de gamin. Il s'était éloigné de lui-même du professeur. Pour se protéger. Et il regrettait maintenant… Il regrettait ses moments particuliers avec son professeur. Jamais Snape ne l'avait laissé seul lors de ses crises, il l'avait toujours soutenu. Harry se fit du mal en pensée pendant un long moment… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe de fatigue. Sa fièvre remontait doucement mais surement…

Severus de son coté n'eut plus le cœur à l'ouvrage après la conversation avec Albus. Il abandonna l'idée de retourner à ses potions. Un verre de whisky à la main il s'assit sur son canapé et réfléchit à tout ce que cette histoire signifiait.

La dernière phrase du vieil homme l'avait perturbé plus que de raison. Ecouter la jeunesse… Harry avait donc des choses à lui dire ? Mais quoi ? Il tortura son esprit dans tous les sens cherchant des idées. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il regretta d'avoir laisser tomber ses réflexes d'espion. Analyser toute les situations. Mais il avait baissé sa garde avec Harry…

Il se demanda aussi qu'avait bien pu dire le jeune griffon au directeur. Surement avait-il raconté en détail leur dernière conversation. Il est vrai que son comportement avait laissé à désirer. Il n'aurait pas dû partir au quart de tour. Il aurait dû essayer de dialoguer avec le jeune homme.

C'était tellement dur d'être un tant soit peu sociable. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Les relations humaines n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour lui… A cette constatation il eut un rire amer… Il n'aurait jamais dû être attiré par le garçon… Tout aurait été tellement plus facile alors ! Cette situation ne lui aurait pas pesé autant et il serait actuellement dans son laboratoire à jouer avec ses ingrédients.

Mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple…

*Maudit garçon ! Pourquoi diable Lily lui as-tu transmis ton don ? Pourquoi a-t-il la capacité d'être aimé, sinon apprécié de tous le monde… Même moi ! Et pourquoi j'ai accepté cette fichue promesse !!*

Tout à ses pensées, le professeur avait vite descendu la bouteille. Il somnolait maintenant, et bénit malgré tout l'inconscience que lui procurait l'alcool.

Il n'arriva pas à s'endormir mais ses pensées étaient plus embrouillées… Moins douloureuses. Il resta donc dans cet état, sans chercher à arranger quoi que se soit… Demain il ferait jour…

Dans l'infirmerie les choses se compliquaient pour le jeune griffondor. Il avait encore réussi à faire paniquer son infirmière...


	13. Explications

**Voila ENFIN la suite… J'ai vraiment du mal en ce moment et ma béta aussi… Désolée pour l'attente ! **

**Merci pour toute vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Alors c'est le moment, lisez bien jusqu'à la fin, la fameuse question vous y attend !**

**Bonne lecture **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pomfresh s'activait autour de son patient. Le sors qu'elle avait placé n'avait pas assez bien marché, la prévenant que quand la température du jeune était vraiment trop élevée. Elle vérifia encore une fois : 39.5. Il y a seulement une minute elle était à 38... Elle lança un sort d'hydratation sur Harry. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Elle l'entendait gémir de souffrance… Le pauvre garçon ne devait pas avoir des rêves bien agréables.

Elle lui versa un verre de potion et le suréleva pour lui faire boire.

_-Severus…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !!**

**Voila donc j'annonce, nous sommes proche de la fin de cette fanfic… Votre choix va déterminé la fin : Deathfic ou Happy end ? Soit il y a un mort, soit il y a une jolie fin ou tout le monde est heureux.**

**Je tiens a préciser que dans tout les cas, les 2 fin seront écrite et mise en ligne, je vous laisse donc choisir lequel vous voulez en premier.**

**Deathfic ou Happy end ? Répondez tous s'il vous plait.**

**Plein de bisoux, a bientôt ^^**

Un murmure à peine audible, voyant un moyen de le ramener dans la réalité, elle lui parla alors que le jeune homme bredouillait des choses sans queue ni tête.

_-Ce n'est pas lui Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends soin de toi. Il faut que tu prennes la potion Harry._

L'esprit d'Harry se ferma complètement en ayant entendu cette voix féminine. Et dans son rêve Severus souffrait, devant ses yeux… Si ce n'était pas un rêve ? Et si… Il sentit qu'on le faisait boire de force mais recracha tout, petit à petit. Si Severus souffrait, il voulait souffrir lui aussi…

PomPom, elle, était au bord de la crise d'hystérie, le garçon ne lui répondait plus, il recrachait la potion… Comment faire ?! Elle ne savait pas si cette potion pouvait être absorbée par transfusion. Elle vérifia encore la fièvre du jeune homme : 40.2. C'était vraiment mauvais… Si le jeune homme continuait comme ça il décèderait avant que le jour se lève. L'infirmière paniquait, jamais elle n'avait perdu un patient. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule pour garder ses patients en vie. Mais visiblement, Harry Potter était un cas à part…

Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Contacter Albus. Lui pourrait surement faire quelque chose… Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que se soit, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Que venait-il faire ici ? Mais avant de dire quoi que se soit, l'homme parla.

_-Vite PomPom Severus, dans ses appartements. J'ai bien peur qu'il nous fasse un coma… Il a trop bu. Je n'ai pas pris le risque de le déplacer…  
_  
Pomfresh contempla le directeur comme s'il avait une corne sur le front. Une fois l'étonnement devant la faiblesse de Severus passé, elle parla très vite pour expliquer la situation au directeur.

_-Harry a beaucoup de fièvre Albus ! Et ça augmente de plus en plus ! Il ne veut pas prendre la potion de Snape. Il a mal et je n'arrive pas à le soigner. Il est plus jeune j'essayerai donc de le sauver en premier…  
_  
Devant cette réplique Dumbledore se ferma et devint menaçant. Severus autant que Harry comptait pour lui. Même s'ils étaient deux idiots qui ne comprenaient pas que plutôt que de se morfondre dans leurs coins, ils n'avaient qu'à se parler.

_-Vous ne choisirez pas Pomfresh. Je vous paie et vous loge pour que vous puissiez soigner tout le monde. C'est bien clair ?_

Les yeux du directeur habituellement plein de malice étaient devenus froids. Pomfresh fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait jamais vu Albus comme ça.

Pendant ce temps là Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras après lui avoir jeté un sors d'allègement. Et partie en direction des cachots avec pour seule instruction à l'infirmière :

_-Vous réduisez et faites léviter tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vous attends dans les appartements de Severus.  
_  
Le vieux directeur était très inquiet. La fièvre d'Harry qui lui reprenait sans crier gare. Severus, qui habituellement était si attentif à ce qu'il faisait, buvait jusqu'à la limite du coma… Ses deux garçons allaient le rendre fou.

Arrivé dans les appartements, il laissa la porte ouvert pour Pomfresh et se précipita vers la chambre où il avait déjà couché Severus. Il fit de même pour Harry. Severus avait l'air paisible. Et Harry s'était calmé dès qu'il était entré dans les cachots.

Quand Pomfresh arriva, elle contrôla la température d'Harry. 40. Ça avait diminué. Elle demanda à Albus d'essayer de lui faire boire un verre de potion pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Severus.

Effectivement, l'homme était mal en point. Elle sortit une potion et lui mit en transfusion. Une fois que le liquide sera violet, Severus n'aura plus d'alcool dans le sang. Ce qui se passa très vite à la grande surprise de l'infirmière. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Albus qui n'arrivait pas à faire boire Harry. Elle relança le sort pour la fièvre, toujours 40. Bien au moins cela n'augmentait plus.

Elle examina Severus, après plusieurs sorts elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. L'homme n'avait pas dû manger aujourd'hui. L'alcool s'était donc plus facilement dilué dans le sang.

Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux. Et se redresser d'un coup. Severus ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Comment avait-il fini dans ce qu'il identifiait comme son lit ? Comment se faisait-il que Pompom soit à son chevet, en ayant l'air de lui en vouloir ?

Il entendit un gémissement de douleur… Un son qu'il connaissait bien. Il se retourna aussitôt pour voir Albus essayer de faire boire Harry. Son Harry. Le sort de Pomfresh lui indiqua le problème. 40 de fièvre… C'était bien trop !

Malgré les réticences de Pompom, il se leva et prit la place d'Albus en leur disant de partir tous les deux. Pomfresh allait protester quand le directeur ouvrit la bouche.

_-Très bien Severus, prend soin de lui et tiens nous informer de son état.  
_  
Albus savait que si Harry était là, Severus ne referait pas de bêtises et il avait l'intime conviction que comme la première fois, Harry irait mieux dans peu de temps.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le professeur de potion reprit bien vite ses réflexes d'infirmier qu'il avait acquis par la force des choses. Il réfléchirait au pourquoi du comment plus tard, pour le moment, la fièvre d'Harry était beaucoup trop haute et le garçon continuait à gémir de douleur.

Il alla chercher un linge humide à mettre sur le front du plus jeune et le redressa pour lui donner un verre de potion. En voyant le liquide ressortir de la bouche il grogna.

_- Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le gamin. Bois !_

Quelque chose se passa dans la tête d'Harry à ce moment là. Il sentit l'odeur masculine, il reconnu inconsciemment la voix grave et envoûtante de son professeur. Il se relâcha dans ses bras en finissant de recracher la potion. Il avait moins mal.

_-Harry s'il te plait bois… Si tu ne le fais pas…_

La voix de Severus c'était brisée sur la fin. Il essaya de nouveau de faire boire la potion à Harry mais le manège recommença… Avec un léger changement quand même : Le jeune homme ne recrachait plus intentionnellement, il ne faisait juste rien…

Severus paniqua, il sentait pourtant le cœur d'Harry battre contre lui…

_-Je refuse de te laisser mourir pour cause de fièvre Potter._

Severus fit donc boire Harry, mettant le liquide dans sa bouche, le faisant déglutir. Très lentement, le verre fut fini… Snape souffla et réinstalla doucement le malade dans son lit. Il le borda et s'assit ensuite près de lui pour l'observer.

Il n'était pas parti longtemps, mais il lui avait manqué. Trop. Et ce n'était pas normal. Il détailla le physique avantageux du garçon, comme pour apprendre par cœur les traits de son corps.

Trop plongé dans sa contemplation du torse du garçon qui n'était pas recouvert par la couverture. Il ne vit pas les deux grands yeux verts qui le fixaient. Harry se sentait bien, un léger coup d'œil lui fit comprendre pourquoi. Il était de retour dans les appartements de son professeur. Il était de retour près de l'homme dont il tombait amoureux.

Il se décida vite à parler, avant que Severus ne voit qu'il s'était réveillé et l'en empêche

_-Merci Severus.  
_  
Le prénom était venu naturellement. On n'appelle pas monsieur l'homme qui vous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, on n'appelle pas l'homme que l'on aime par son nom de famille.

Severus sursauta en entendant la voix du garçon. Il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux trop verts du plus jeune.

_-Harry tu es réveillé je…  
-Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plait !! J'en ai marre que vous m'empêchiez à chaque fois de parler !!_

Devant l'air sérieux du jeune homme et devant ses mots, Snape ne put que refermer la bouche et attendre que le garçon continue.

_-Merci. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire depuis le début. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Avant et pendant ma maladie. Vous êtes un homme remarquable je…_

En entendant les remerciements d'Harry, Severus s'était levé et éloigné de lui. Il avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

Comment pouvait-il le remercier alors qu'il avait trahit sa promesse. Il devait prendre soin du garçon. Il devait le protéger ! Et en voyant son dossier médical, en revoyant son comportement il était loin d'avoir été à la hauteur.

_-Que ce passe-t-il Severus ?  
_  
Le plus vieux releva la tête vers son malade. Le visage fermé.

_-J'aurais pu accepter tes remerciements si je les méritais. Tu n'as pas conscience de la réalité Harry…_

Harry regardait son professeur attentivement. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

_-Comment ça ?…_

Severus dans un état second, narra l'histoire de sa promesse. Il lui dit comment sa mère voulait le protéger. Il lui dit qu'il avait été odieux. Il lui dit qu'il avait promis mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à respecter sa promesse.

Une unique larme coula sur la joue du vieux maître de potion qui avait baissé la tête. Il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand quelqu'un essuya la goutte d'eau. On lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

_-Moi je ne vous en veux pas. Vous avez tant fait pour moi…_

Et sur ces mots, deux lèvres vinrent caresser les siennes….


	14. Désolée retard

Mes chèrs lecteurs.... JE SUIS VRAIMENT TOTALEMENT EXTREMEMENT DÉSOLÉE !!

J'ai des ptits soucis en ce moment, mon état d'esprit ne se prete vraiment pas au Happy End. Je n'ai donc toujours pas réussis a pondre la suite...

Car comment vous l'avez surement compris, la quasi totalité d'entre vous (qui on mit une review) est pour un Happy End. Je le ferais donc en premier. J'espère quand même que malgré mon retard, d'autre seront motivé a lire la "vrai" fin c'est a dire la death et a me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Euuuh voila donc, je bosse sur le suite (si si jvous jure...) J'annonce aussi que le prochain chapitre n'est pas le dernier. La fin happy end sera surement dans celui d'après. Si tout se passe comme il se doit dans ma tête (effectivement, vu comme c'est partie c'est compliqué).

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard et la prochaine fois que je me manifeste je vous jure que se sera avec la suite. (et dans pas trop longtemps, jessaie de vous faire une truc potable)

Merci a ceux qui reviendront malgré le retard et merci a tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer une review, ca fait vraiment plaisir de connaitre un peu plus de lecteur :)


	15. Confession

Chère lectrice... Je suis désolée ? le mot est pas assez fort. Retard beaucoup de retard. Pour cause : manque de motivation. Cette histoire compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne voulais pas baclé la fin, j'ai donc attendu que toute les idées que j'avais dans la tête sorte avant de me remettre a cette fiction. D'être disponible pour celle. dans ma tête x). C'est également une période un peu dur pour moi niveau organisation sans vous raconter ma vie j'ai enfin repris les cours avec un rythme très soutenue par rapport a avant. Et pour completer le tout... Mon ordi qui tombe en rade...  
Je vous demande donc pas de m'excuser, mais d'essayer d'aprécier ce petit chapitre de remise dans le bain quoi...

Je souhaite une bonne lecture a celle qui ont attendu, merci pour toute vos review, celles a qui je n'ai pas répondu, sachez que je vous ai lu et que ca ma fait chaud au coeur. Je vous dit a bientot (j'arrète les dates ou les prévision...)

Merci a ma Booky toujours fidèle a sont poste de Béta et a Choupette qui comme d'hab ma supporter pendant mon délire lyrique... ^^

Le temps s'arrêta pour Severus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Harry continuait de l'embrasser tendrement, il en avait envie depuis quelques temps. Il en avait besoin. Bien que frustré que l'autre ne réponde pas, il tenta d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue voyageant maladroitement sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il voulait. Ses mains se dirigeant vers la robe du plus âgé pour la déboutonner.

Severus reprit enfin contact avec la réalité. Harry Potter l'embrassait. Harry Potter avait visiblement dans l'idée de le déshabiller... Et Merlin que c'était agréable. Il fut tenté de profiter de ce moment, de se laisser aller à la douceur avec ce garçon qu'il désirait... Garçon. Le fils a de Lily... L'enfant qu'il devait protéger. Il s'éloigna aussi sec d'Harry.

Severus eut l'impression d'avoir fait un effort surhumain. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder le garçon. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Si seulement Albus ne lui avait jamais confié...

_-Je n'aurais pas pensé que mon contact vous répugne à ce point professeur Snape. Toutes mes excuses._

Harry avait dit ça d'un ton froid. Il avait mal. Il avait tellement cru que ses sentiments étaient réciproques... Il avait tout simplement mal interprété les paroles de Dumbledore... Et les gestes de l'homme qu'il aime. Il recula de plusieurs pas, s'appuyant sur le mur. Il se sentait vide. Vide de toutes ses forces, de toutes ses émotions...

Snape releva la tête quand il entendit la phrase du jeune homme. A la vue du garçon, si fragile adossé au mur. Il comprit qu'il avait encore commis un impair. Il vit le garçon... Le jeune homme se laissait glisser contre le mur. Il devait dire quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce garçon ? Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer que jamais il ne méritait ce genre d'attention de sa part ? Qu'il ne mériterait même pas un regard, ou une parole...

C'est en songeant à tout cela qu'il vit le corps d'Harry tremblé. Il s'approcha doucement, les yeux dans les yeux pleins de larmes du garçon.

_- Calme-toi Harry..._

Il s'approcha encore, comme si c'était un animal sauvage et blessé. Pour ne pas lui faire peur. Pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait. La voix basse et atterré du garçon lui répondit

-Laissez-moi partir professeur, si c'est pour ouvrir les yeux et voir votre dégout... Je préfère ne plus les ouvrir.

Le garçon pleurait. Et son corps fut prit de soubresauts. Il l'avait senti... Harry avait senti que la fièvre le reprenait..

Affolé Severus accourut près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le garçon perdait doucement connaissance. Severus ne savait plus quoi faire, il serrait juste le corps du garçon contre le sien. Perdu, chamboulé par sa dernière phrase. Curieusement, il eu une pensée pour Albus. A trop laisser parler la jeunesse... Elle finit par ne prononcer que des conneries.

Il resta de longues secondes, le corps du garçon contre lui avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Foi de Snape, ce foutu gosse allait ouvrir les yeux. Et les garder ouvert encore longtemps...

Il souleva Harry et le coucha délicatement sur le lit. Se disant que ses instincts d'infirmier étaient surement la meilleure chose qu'il avait acquise dans sa vie. Le garçon bordé, il mit le malheureusement habituel linge humide sur son front. Et lui fit boire le dernier verre de potion qu'il restait dans le chaudron. Une fois que le garçon l'aurait absorbé, il devrait se dépêcher d'en refaire. Les crises d'Harry étaient de plus en plus violentes.

Il lui fit boire précautionneusement, fermant ses lèvres et le faisant déglutir. Hors de question qu'il recommence son manège à recracher la potion. Seulement une fois que le verre fut finit, Severus se donna la permission de réfléchir. De penser à cette situation dont il perdait tout contrôle. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec Harry, qu'il lui fasse comprendre. Il se dit aussi que se serait bien d'essayer de comprendre un esprit gryffondoresque pour une fois.

Tout en pensant il fit les contrôles de routine sur le corps du jeune homme. La température était redescendue. Seulement, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Severus pensa d'abord qu'il s'était endormi tout de suite, mais le corps du garçon était bien trop crispé. Il passa une main sur le front d'Harry, la laissant se perdre dans les cheveux indomptables, caractéristique des Potter. C'est quand il vit une larme glissée au coin de l'œil qu'il comprit, le garçon ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ne voulait pas lui parler.

Il décida de saisir cette occasion pour tout lui expliquer. Il s'allongea près du garçon laissant sa main errée dans ses cheveux puis parla

_-Harry... Je suis désolé. Et crois bien que je ne m'excuse pas souvent. Je ne suis visiblement pas doué pour les relations humaines comme tu as pu le constater, à tes dépens. Je suis flatté, touché de tes... sentiments pour moi. Mais... je ne peux les accepter, comprends-moi Harry. J'étais l'ami d'enfance de ta mère. Je me suis battu pendant toute ma scolarité avec ton père, et tes parrains. J'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger alors que tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson. Et j'ai failli à cette promesse... Je..._

Severus se stoppa là, trop d'émotions. Trop de paroles d'un coup. Il ne s'était jamais autant livré. Il enleva sa main des cheveux du jeune homme et s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos a lui. Il devait finir, il devait tout lui dire. Alors il souffla et continua sans s'apercevoir que derrière lui, le garçon s'était redressé.

_-Je tiens énormément à toi Harry. Je ne... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça. Je vais seulement te faire du mal, encore et encore. Et quand bien même... Je ne mérite rien de toi à part peut-être ton dégout. Peut-être devrait-on oublier..._

Il fut interrompu par deux bras autour de son torse et une tête dans sa nuque. Le garçon se serrait à lui et Severus, encore une fois ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement pour lui, Harry prit la parole, la gorge serrée, il lui chuchota

_-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, de ton passé... Essayons… Juste un peu s'il te plait. J'ai... besoin de toi Severus..._

Maintenant il pleurait contre lui, Severus se retourna instinctivement en sentant ses larmes et le serra doucement, presque maladroitement dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ou tous cela les mèneraient, mais il aimait ce garçon qui visiblement avait besoin de lui. Tant pis pour ses remords...

Il l'embrassa, comme il l'avait rêvé il y a quelques temps. Il gouta ses lèvres roses et fines si attrayantes. Peut-être après tout que c'est comme ça qu'il le protègerait le mieux...


	16. Rapprochement

Hello ! Alors voila la suite et le pourquoi de se rating M x). Je vous présente donc… le lemon x). C'est un des premiers lemon que j'écris je m'excuse donc si ce n'est pas potable… J'espère que vous aimerez quand même lol.

La fin de la fic est très proche maintenant… Ca fait vraiment bizarre… Faut que je me bouge d'avancer la fic suivante lool.

Encore un grand merci a ma Béta : Booky. Et a ma choupette !

Et merci a vous mes piti lecteurs qui êtes encore la avec vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^'

Bonne lecture =D

Aucun des deux ne comprit la suite des évènements, Severus se retrouva couché sur Harry, toujours entrain de l'embrasser, délaissant parfois ses lèvres pour les poser sur les yeux humides du plus jeune, aspirant ses larmes. Essayant, comme il pouvait de les faire cesser.

Puis tout s'enchaina, le baiser devint plus passionné, leurs langues se cherchaient avec voracité. L'ambiance de la pièce changea tout à coup, le désespoir céda sa place à l'électricité des deux corps, à l'envie qu'avaient les deux hommes l'un de l'autre.

Severus laissa ses mains glisser entre leurs deux corps. Par-dessus les vêtements, il essaya de deviner, de dessiner les courbes attirantes du jeune homme posté sous lui. Harry lui ferma les yeux, s'agrippant juste aux épaules de Severus. Il voulait se convaincre de la véracité de la situation.

Puis les choses se calmèrent, le plus âgé se redressa et lança un sort de nudité sur Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil corps, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de posséder quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait eu envie de faire l'amour à quelqu'un.

Ses mains se firent caresses, de douces et légères caresses sur le corps du plus jeune. Harry avait gardé les yeux fermés, de peur que l'autre s'arrête encore, de peur que s'il ouvrait les yeux, tout s'arrêterait et qu'il serait encore seul, repoussé par l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Le plus âgé remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres, déposant de petits baisers papillon sur tout le corps de l'autre, sans jamais passer par les endroits les plus sensibles. Il voulait faire durer ce moment une éternité.

Harry commença à s'impatienter de cette douce torture. Il geignit quand un baiser de l'autre se posa sur son aine. Quand est-ce que la torture s'arrêterait… Quand est-ce qu'il serait enfin entièrement à l'homme qu'il aime…

Severus sentant l'impatience du jeune stoppa tout mouvement et fixa le corps nu devant lui.

_-Harry…_

Le plus jeune, les yeux toujours fermés leva une main vers l'autre corps dans un geste peu assuré. Severus prit cette main et l'embrassa.

_-Regarde-moi Harry_…

Cette phrase ressemblait à une supplique. Le plus âgé voulait voir le regard de son presque amant. Il voulait partager avec lui le trouble qu'il lui insufflait, juste par sa présence dans son lit.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit doucement les yeux, fixant son regard émeraude dans celui onyx de son partenaire. Un regard peureux et étourdi par les évènements qui se déroulaient.

Severus tendit sa main vers la joue du plus jeune et la caressa tendrement.

_-Je veux voir tes yeux Harry, je veux pouvoir lire dedans, savoir quand mes attentions te plaisent et quand tu auras peur._

Severus se doutait qu'il était le premier pour Harry. Il voulait rendre cette première fois magique. Mais ce qu'il ne dirait pas aussi, c'est que ce regard, vert et brillant, l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il entendit Harry s'exprimer d'une voix mal assurée.

_-Je… pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai peur…_

La rougeur qui apparue sur ses joues le trahissait.

_-Je suis ton premier n'est ce pas Harry ? J'ai besoin de connaitre la vérité…_

Le plus jeune détourna son regard et rougit de plus belle

_-Oui, tu l'es…_

Et Severus se sentit troublé, même s'il se doutait de ce fait, il allait prendre l'innocence de ce merveilleux garçon… Lui… Il secoua la tête afin d'écarter toute pensée noire qui pourrait le traverser, ce n'était pas le moment. Harry ne survivrait pas à un rejet maintenant.

Il força le garçon à refixer son regard dans le sien, lui sourit tendrement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il glissa à l'oreille du garçon et lui susurra, après avoir passé sa langue sur son lobe

_-Je te promets que tout se passera bien Harry, je vais prendre soin de toi…_

Sur ces mots, les mains du plus âgé reprirent leur balai sur le corps du plus jeune. S'arrêtant sur les tétons dressés, les titillant. Puis les laissant vdescendre jusqu'à l'entre jambe qui commençait à réclamer son attention. Il masturba en un lent va et vient la verge du plus jeune. Se délectant des petits soupirs et gémissements de ce dernier.

La chaleur montait inexorablement entre eux. Et Severus vcommençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Il arrêta donc sa douce torture et sourit en entendant l'autre grogner légèrement de frustration. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus commencer à se déshabiller. Conscient du regard du plus jeune, il défit rapidement ses vêtements, avant de prendre un temps considérable pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry était soufflé par la beauté de l'autre. Il l'avait déjà vu seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Mais il prenait conscience que c'était ce corps qu'il avait eu contre lui. Il prit conscience que c'était cet homme magnifique qui allait le prendre.

Inconsciemment son regard descendit vers le sexe dressé du plus âgé. Et son souffle se coupa. Il s'humecta lentement les lèvres en se demandant ce que cela ferait de le prendre en bouche. Severus sourit devant ce geste inconscient et se rapprocha du lit, dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'allongea près d'Harry et l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément. La température augmenta encore.

Les deux hommes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, gémissant en concert quand leusr sexes se touchaient. Severus glissa trois doigts dans leur baiser, puis se retira, regardant Harry lécher ses doigts sur toutes leur longueurs, comme une gourmandise, il s'imagina ce que cela serrait sur son sexe et gémit en fermant les yeux. Quand ses doigts furent assez humidifiés, il les enleva des lèvres de Harry, sa bouche reprenant directement le baiser.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à l'intimité inviolée d'Harry et lui souffla

_-Cela va faire mal au début Harry, j'en suis désolé._

Il glissa un doigt, puis un deuxième. Et une larme roula sur la joue de Harry, la douleur était cuisante, il se sentait écartelé de l'intérieur, puis une brulure prit le relais.

Il laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents. Il ne voulait pas renoncer si près du but, pas alors que Severus allait enfin lui faire l'amour…

_-Je suis désolé Harry, s'il te plait, ne ferme pas les yeux, je veux savoir._

Severus avait cessé tout mouvement avec ses doigts, attendant patiemment qu'Harry se fasse à cette intrusion. Quand il vit le plus jeune ouvrir les yeux et lui adresser un léger sourire, il entreprit un léger va et vient

_-Détend toi Harry, ce sera de moins en moins douloureux…_

Rassuré par la voix douce de son ancien professeur Harry se détendit doucement, acceptant plus facilement les mouvements de ciseaux que faisaient les doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne sentit pratiquement pas l'intrusion du troisième doigt. Il ne sentit que du plaisir quand l'homme effleura sa prostate.

_-Encore…_

Severus sourit, Harry appréciait enfin le traitement qu'il lui infligeait, il en redemandait… Il effleura encore quelques fois le point du plaisir d'Harry avant de retirer ses doigts et de placer son gland à l'entrée.

Harry le stoppa d'un regard malicieux. Severus se dit que s'il prenait déjà de l'assurance, il n'était pas sorti du manoir…

_-Il me semble que tu n'as pas été… humecté à ce niveau…_

Harry, bien qu'essayant de paraitre sur de lui, rougi devant la chose qu'il allait faire. Il en avait envi et sentait que c'était le moment…

Alors il se positionna sur l'homme et appliqua sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Il reçu comme toute réponse un gémissement de satisfaction. Alors il recommença, puis le prit en bouche, satisfait des sons qu'il procurait à l'homme. C'était la chose la plus excitante qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie. Ce traitement ne dura pas longtemps avant que Severus ne l'arrête

_-Si tu continues ainsi, je vais venir avant d'avoir pu te faire l'amour Harry…_

Le garçon sourit de gène puis savoura le baiser que lui offrit Severus. Il se rallongea docilement, reprenant sa place de dominé qui n'était pas si mal en fin de compte.

Les doigts de Severus revinrent afin de vérifier que Harry était toujours assez dilaté, ce qui était le cas. Et enfin, il entra en lui d'un seul coup. Et se figea, laissant à Harry le temps de s'habituer. A l'étonnement du plus âgé, l'autre se mit rapidement à bouger les hanches.

Le balai des corps commença alors, d'abord doux et fluide, chacun savourant enfin la sensation de s'appartenir. Puis rapide et saccader, ils en avaient besoin, le plaisir augmenta par vague et rapidement une plus forte que les autres submergea Harry de plaisir, et il jouit entre leur deux corps, Severus qui était déjà à sa limite ne résista pas à la contraction de l'intimité d'Harry et atteint l'orgasme en lui.

Haletant, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se retirer de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant le post orgasme quand il sentit un mouvement à sa droite, Harry gesticulait un peu.

Severus se redressa sur son avant bras et fixa le jeune homme qui visiblement avait l'air mal à l'aise. Heureux, mais mal à l'aise. Alors le plus âgé s'allongea sur le flanc et tira Harry contre lui, le dos contre son torse. Il laissa son bras sur la hanche d'Harry et lui souffla à l'oreille…

_-Dors maintenant Harry… Je prends soin de toi._

Rassuré, le garçon bailla et ferma les yeux, calme comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Mais, alors qu'il commençait a sombrer dans un doux sommeil, il sentit une légère tension dans le corps de son compagnon. Il l'appela doucement

_-Sev' ?_

_-Je crois que..._

Severus souffla un bon coup et chuchota dans l'oreille d'Harry.

_- Je t'aime Harry…_

Et le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit, il se retourna vers l'homme qu'il aimait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin tout s'arrangeait, ils allaient être heureux… Il en était persuadé.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Severus tenant Harry dans ses bras, se dernier la tête nichée dans l'omoplate de son homme. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte du merveilleux portrait qu'ils offraient au vieux directeur qui était venu voir comment se passaient les choses entre ses deux protégés. Il repartit un sourire aux lèvres, et rigolant mentalement qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre un petit moment avant de passer, il serait tombé sur une scène bien gênante…


End file.
